Sunshine
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: In the middle of her second year Izuku found a dog


"Hey Dad?" Izuku called once she got home, "Does the building allow pets?"

"I believe so why?" Yagi Toshinori popped around the corner a frown maring his face as he took in his adopted daughter. She was dripping wet from the rain, her tracksuit jacket bundled up in her arms.

Izuku gently removed the fabric from her arm revealing a shivering puppy, "I found her in the ocean, she was in a tied up bag."

Toshinori was stunned the puppy looked no older than a few months her fur was matted and some patches was missing. "Go set her onto the table, I'll go grab a few dry towels."

Nodding Izuku did as her father asked softly petting between the poor pups eyes "You'll be okay, I promise."

It wasn't long before Toshinori came back with a few dry towels and a pair of scissors. Together the two worked on getting the pup dry and cutting away the matts in her fur, A loud yelp alerted the retired pro and hero in training to the fact that her right paw was hurt.

All clean and dry Izuku noticed that the small puppy looked like a Saint Bernard, She had cute floppy ears, her face had black mask like markings while her nose was adorably spotted pink and black. "Thank you" She whispered.

"We can take her to the vet tomorrow after school okay?" Toshinori offered "For tonight we can set her up in your room, I think we have an empty box around here somewhere."

…..

"Your lucky you found her when you did" The vet commented running a soothing hand through the puff balls fur. "If she was left in there any longer she probably wouldn't have made it."

Izuku had no clue who could hurt such an innocent thing. "Do you have a name for her?"

Looking at the small puppy who was playfully biting the vets hand. she decided "Haru"

"Sunshine eh?" The vet nodded and wrote it down along with any other information that the form needed. Telling the teenager "She's about 3 months old, so she can eat solid food no problem. I do recommend starting her training as soon as possible. Luckily my quirk is able to determine the breed. little Haru here is a border collie, Saint Bernard cross."

By the end of the visit Izuku had a list of things to buy and do but looking at Haru -who was cuddled in her arms her paw healed no problem- and smiled everything would be a breeze.

2 weeks later had her eating her words.

….

A paw smacking her in the face had her jumping awake at 2 in the morning, rubbing her abused nose Izuku glared at the small puppy who was half way on her bed holding a tug-of-war rope in her mouth "No."

The 5 month old puppy whined and pushed the toy against her hand tilting her head and perking her ears. Damnit Haru knew she couldn't say no to her like that. "Baby please I have an exam in the morning." Izuku whined right back.

Haru wasn't having any of it dropping the toy she barked, wagging her fluffy tail. Ripping the blanket off Izuku was quick to quiet the puppy down. Lightly tapping her nose in reprimand "Shhh dads sleeping, If you wake him up your gonna get us in trouble!"

" _So no play?"_ Nearly dropping the pup when the child like voice echoed in her head.

"What the hell!" Izuku shrieked, jumping when her bedroom door slammed open and her dad burst in.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking around the room.

"She talks." Izuku explained holding the puppy out in front of her -haru's tail wagging excitedly-

Toshinori looked closely at the pup who licked his nose and the same small voice Izuku heard spoke again " _Your awake. We can play now!"_

"Um no." The blonde didn't know what else to say.

That's when they figured out that Haru was one of the very few animals who had a quirk.

…

"Third years are given the option of staying in dorms the school provides." Toshinori told her before the start of the school year. "I already asked and Principal Nedzu said Haru could is welcome to come with you."

Izuku looked over at the one year puppy lying on her back then back to her dad. Can we think about it?"

Toshinori nodded "Of course."

Haru nosed the back of her neck asking " _What's a dorm?"_

Setting her book down Izuku carefully turned her body so that Haru lied beside her. Rubbing her ears she told the pup. "Dorms are a place for students to stay when they either live to far away or when the school requires students to live on the grounds."

Satisfied with the answer Haru licked Izuku's hand. " _Sounds fun_." Jumping down from the couch trotting off to the kitchen.

Pulling out her phone the future pro shot a text off to her friends.

 **Bone dust: Hey i just heard about dorms.**

 **ZeroG: Im doing it. A lot cheaper than my apartment**

 **SonicX: it would be more beneficial.**

 **Todoroli: I'm in.**

 **Bone dust: dad told me that Harus allowed.**

 **ZeroG: Haru! I love her. Such a good girl.**

 **Todoroli: ^**

…

A few days later at dinner was when it was brought up again. "I think I would like to try the dorms."

Toshinori looked up from his plate "You sure?"

Izuku nodded, "Uraraka, Shouto and Iida are doing it I think Kacchan is too. Besides if it doesn't work then Haru and I can always come back."

"Of course you can my girl, this is your house too." The retired pro didn't notice the devious puppy sneaking onto the chair next to him until it was too late "Haru!" He yelled as his plate went for a dive and the pup took off.

…...

" _Shou!"_ The puppy was ecstatic at the fact she would be able to see her girls friends everyday. The fully grown ball of fluff tackled the red and white haired teen -who in turn accepted his fate and wrapped his arms around the dog- and smothered him in kisses.

Izuku laughed at her friends predicament dropping the box she was moving up to her new room and lightly tugging on Harus ear "Come on love, let him up."

Instead of doing as she was told the border collie cross just lied down on top of him. "Haru what about me!" Whined Ochako playfully as she pushed her boxes around effortlessly.

"Sorry Izu." Grunted Shouto "But she's mine now."

Kneeling beside her boyfriend she laughed and patted his head "I wish you luck then."

… _.._

" _Izu!"_ The 3 year old pup, She wasn't as big as they thought she was going to be only coming up to Izuku's thigh. She kept the Saint Bernard coloring with her spotted nose and black mask all in all she was still very adorable. " _Katsuki's mean"_

Izuku looked over at her friend "What did you do now?"

The blonde scoffed muttering "Tattle tail." Under his breath. "It was just a joke jeez deku."

" _He said he was going to shave me!"_ Growled the collie cross.

Going back to her paperwork Izuku told the blonde "You threaten my dog I threaten your life."

"Tch whatever nerd. Lets go its time for patrol." With that the explosion hero exited the pro hero Dekus desk area Leaving Izuku and Haru behind.

"Gonna be good" The pro hero teased her furry companion as she pushed away from the desk. "And not shred paper?"

Haru gave her the dog equivalent of a glare " _It was one time!"_

"I'm just teasing you love." Izuku laughed rubbing the soft brown ears, "Dad should be by in a few hours to pick you up, You're staying with him for the weekend okay?"

Haru playfully nipped at her hand " _Your going on a date?"_

"Yup, Shou and I are going to some hot springs, We would of taken you but they have a no dog policy. Sorry love."

" _you guys are just gonna be gross and cutesy_ The dog huffed and crawled under her desk where her dog bed sat " _Rather hang out with dad."_

Izuku and Shouto never made it to the hot springs that weekend

…

" _Is Izu gonna be okay?"_ Haru asked the No.3 pro hero ground zero.

"Of course she will be you mutt." He lied. Katsuki and Haru were in the hospital waiting room in the hero ward, have been for the past four hours as they waited for any news at this point Katsuki wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The two were called in to help with a hostage situation,Katsuki doesn't know how it escalated but the building was bombed and while zuku was protecting a group of kids a piece of scaffolding stabbed through stomach keeping her trapped as the building crumbled around her.

The only good thing was that the kids got out with only minor cuts and bruises.

Harus ears perked up and not even a second later the doors banged open admitting the No. 6 hero Polarize with Toshinori right behind him.

Shouto glared at the blond "What the hell happened."

Bakugou glared right back "The fuck icy hot!"

"You were her partner, Your suppose to make sure this kind of shit doesn't happen." Frost was beginning to cover the floor

"I'm not her goddamn nanny." Small explosions ripped from Bakugou's palms.

Toshinori intervene before anything could escalate further "Thats enough both of you." He commanded. "We all know how she is, And its noones fault this happened okay?"

" _Dads right"_ Haru whimpered leaning against the blond hero nudging his hand. " _Don't fight."_

… _..._

"Izuku I swear to god if you aren't back on that couch by the time I get over there I will call in both Kirishima and Bakugou." Threatened Shouto.

Izuku grimaced knowing full well that her boyfriend would follow through with his threat and the two overbearing mother hens would be here in less than 10 minutes. Slowly hobbling back to her spot on the couch the injured hero complained "Come on Shou, I'm bored."

Shouto set down the mugs of tea, glaring at his girlfriend "You almost died, I could care less if your bored you're following the doctors orders."

" _I will sit on you."_ Haru decided to chip in

Izuku glared at her companion who in turn just glared right back "Traitor." she hissed.

" _You love me."_

"No I don't." The pro argued

" _Shou."_ The cross breed jumped off the couch and padded into the kitchen " _Tell Izu she's lying."_

"Your lying." Shouto deadpanned only to be hit with a pillow his girlfriend threw.

… _.._

Izuku couldn't comprehend what happened, Something that never should of happened. But it did and now she was paying the consequences.

She and Haru were on their morning run, Shouto was out of town on a mission. so it was just the two of them. It was their regular park, same route, at the time they always went. Izuku never noticed the man until he was behind her a thin wire pulled against her neck choking her. -Later she would find out the man had a zero presence quirk.- It was Haru who reacted first and immediately lunged at the man attacking her girl.

Izuku fell to the ground the minute the wire was yanked away firing up one of all she sprung around to face her attacker only to stop. The man was lying on the ground his arm and face bleeding profusely while Haru stood above him her maw dripping with red.

"Haru!" Izuku commanded "Enough he's down."

She was growling at the man. Teeth bared " _He tried to hurt you!"_

A bit light headed Izuku stumbled over to her dog gently tugging on her collar "You protected me, I'm okay."

Haru seemed to look over Izuku as if confirming her words before getting off the man to stand beside her girl. Eyes never leaving the downed criminal. Immediately the pro hero called the police.

…

"What the hell do you mean I have to put her down!" Screeched Deku, green eyes blazing with fury. "She was protecting me!"

The police chief sighed, "And while we understand that she still attacked someone."

"Someone who was trying to kill me." Raged the pro

"Regardless." interrupted the man, "He has demanded that you put the dog down and with or without your consent that dog will be put down."

Eyes softening he told the woman "If you fight this you won't be able to say goodbye."

At those words Izuku stormed out of the office and towards the changing rooms. She changed quickly slamming her locker door with a guttural scream. Sliding down the lockers she cried hugging her knees to her chest.

….

The phone ringing had Toshinori setting his book down, Smiling he answered, " Izuku my girl, How are you?"

"Dad?" Sirens blared in the retired pro's head.

Grabbing his jacket he immediately ran out the door, "Where are you?"

A few sniffs and then "My agency."

"On my way." Toshinori was sure he was breaking most if not all traffic laws as he drove. Worry for his daughter over powering any and all concern for them.

…

" _I'm going to sleep now aren't I?"_ Haru asked " _I won't be waking up."_

Izuku felt the tears start to flow "No you won't be."

" _I understand if you want to leave,"_ A small pink nose weakly brushed her hand " _No one should watch a loved one die."_

The green haired girl shook her head attempting to keep her voice steady "No baby girl I'm with you till the very end. Okay?"

' _Can you sing?"_ Was the quiet request " _Always wanted to hear you sing."_

"Of course baby." Izuku climbed onto the table and pulled the border collie cross onto her lap stroking her thick fur she looked towards the vet and nodded. While the vets back was turned Izuku slowly began.

 _You are my sunshine, My only sunshine,_

 _You make me happy in shades of grey._

The vet turned back holding a needle full of fluid, The pro hero's voice trembled but continued on.

 _You never know dear how much I love you._

Administering the drug the vet turned away.

 _Please dont take my sunshine away._

" _I love you"_ Haru's heart beat slowly came to a stop.

" _P-please dont take my sunshine away."_

Tears rolled down Izuku's face as she held Haru rocking back and forth, Never noticing the few stray tears that rolled down the veterinarians face before he excused himself from the room.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." She sobbed

…

"Izuku." The door opened sometime later, revealing Izuku with dried tear tracks on her cheeks and red rimmed eyes. Toshinori took a deep breath steadying himself _he had to be strong for Izuku, He could break down later- before telling the distraught women, "It's time to go."

Izuku didn't glance up "She doesn't like being alone."

"I know." Toshinori walked over to his daughter, "She won't be the vets will take good care of her."

"I-I dont want to leave her." Izuku tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. As she kissed Haru's head.

The former pro hero held the crying girl as the vet came to take Haru away and Toshinori held his daughter tightly as she sobbed gripping his jacket like a lifeline. He knew how much Haru meant to Izuku. How much she meant to both of them.

…..

A few weeks after Haru passed away Izuku and Shouto got a surprise visitor, one Aizawa Shouta who was carrying a cat carrier. Wordlessly the two let their former teacher inside once tea was made and the three were settled did Aizawa explain his sudden visit. "I'm sorry about Haru, She was an amazing dog."

Tears burned at Izuku's eyes, hand going to the dog tag made necklace hidden beneath her shirt "Thanks Aizawa-Sensei."

"I recently got a new batch of kittens, I couldn't keep them all so I was wondering if you two would mind taking one of them. "Clearing his throat the older man continued "You can say no but you were the first person I thought of when I saw this one."

The underground pro hero slowly opened the crate and pulled out the kitten, it was a small black cat with a spotted nose and when he opened his eyes the color was a startling green.

Reaching for the kitten -who snuggled into his left side with a small mew- Shouto asked "What's it's name?"

"He doesn't have one so if you want to look after him you get to name him."

Shouto nodded and looked to his girlfriend, Izuku was hesitant but both Shouto and her have missed having an animal around the house. The gap Haru left was cold and unsettling. Silently she reached for the kitten and immediately melted when the warm ball of fur started snuggling into her arms and purring. "Yoru." She whispered.

Aizawa grinned "Night huh?"

The green haired hero just nodded.


End file.
